Chapter 368
Foul Play (凶行, Kyōkō) is the 368th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Oito uses Little Eye clandestinely to survey the rooms of the other Princes and records the information such that Babimyna cannot read it with his En. Kurapika is concerned about the consequences of using Emperor Time for the extended period of time he did. Oito inspects Momoze's room, only to find her being suffocated by a bodyguard. Oito warns Kurapika of what Momoze's plight, so he has Bill and Babimyna get in contact with Momoze's operator. They are too late as Momoze already died of asphyxiation. Bill reveals that the guards were outside her room when the murder happened. Momoze's mother, Sevanti, is advocating for the execution of the six guards, since she believes they are complicit in the assassination. Sakata asks Kurapika why Momoze's Guardian Spirit Beast did not protect her during the incident. Kurapika explains that because Momoze retired to her bedroom earlier than usual, she must have been fatigued. Because the beast draws its power from the host, it means that a significant amount of her aura was taken by the beast for some other activity, and while she was weakened, the perpetrator struck. Babimyna asks Oito why she took such an irrational approach to revealing Momoze's situation. Oito explains that while this was a survival contest, she still has the humanity to care for someone else's daughter. Babimyna leaves the room and retracts his En. Oito goes back to surveying with Little Eye. Bill returns from a phone call and tells Kurapika that they would receive bodyguards from 10 of the other princes, all of whom are likely to be stationed there to monitor Kurapika and Bill. The other Hunters have agreed to the two week timeline to teach Nen, although this could mean that many guards will be sent to learn Nen. Kurapika suddenly faints from the extended usage of Emperor Time, much to Bill's shock. Hanzo laments over his failure to protect Momoze, and Biscuit comforts him. Hanzo deduces that the culprit used a clone to commit the murder, and arresting the 6 guards would only help vindicate them should another murder happen. Hanzo goes on to say that the murderer likely had to focus all their attention on the clone, and Biscuit continues the logic by saying it had to be an off-duty guard. Hanzo vows to avenge Momoze and catch the criminal. Tserriednich asks Theta about the amount of time required to learn Nen, referencing a message he heard from Zhang Lei stating that Nen could be taught in 2 weeks. He threatens her to tell the truth about the time needed to learn Nen. Theta responds that while it is possible, it is hazardous, and her method is the best. Tserriednich's Guardian Spirit Beast comes threateningly close to Theta as she promises that she is telling him the truth. Blood spatter then comes onto the ground. Chapter Notes * [[Kurapika#Nen|'Emperor Time']] has been active for almost 3 hours. ** Less than 2 hours after Kurapika had stolen [[Sayird#Nen|'Little Eye']] from Sayird. ** More than 1 hour after Queen Oito (8th) had activated Little Eye. *** She only manages to investigate Prince Marayam's (13th) living quarters during this period. ** This equates to Kurapika losing approximately 450 days from his lifespan (or 1 year, 2 months and 25 days). ** Kurapika blacks out as a result of the accumulated fatigue caused by Emperor Time. * Prince Momoze (12th) is strangled to death by an unknown figure. ** The six royal guards of Prince Momoze (Vict, Nipaper, Bladge, Laroc, Tuffdy, and Nagmum) are detained and set to be court-martialed. * Kurapika's Nen training is scheduled to start on the next day at 9 a.m. ** All princes agree to send their guards except for Tyson (6th) and Camilla (2nd). ** Kurapika decides to set a limit of 2 people for each Prince. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_368 zh:第368話 Category:Volume 35 Category:Succession Contest arc